Unexpected Love
by xDarkEyedWolfx
Summary: Katniss finds herself somehow drawn to Marvel...And him to her..How will this work out in the Games?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first Hunger Games fanfic and I strangely like this pairing :) I rewrote this chapter, fixing mistakes and stuff so I hope it has improved. Thank you so much for the reviews and the advice you gave me about the spelling and grammar. I am grateful that you took the time to read this story and give me advice. I hope you like it and that I have fixed all or at least most of the mistakes! Haha, I was half asleep when I was writing it :P**

I find myself staring at him again. I quickly turn away, coming up with excuse after excuse as to why I was looking at him, why i'm still peering at him from where I sit crouched at the knot-tying station in the training centre. I'm only checking out the competition, he is _very_ handy with a spear, which makes him lethal at a distance. He could be one to watch out for in the arena. I tell myself that this is reason enough and try to concentrate on my knot tying skills. I am _not_ obsessed.

_This isn't coming along too well, _I think as I frown at the messof rope in my hands. Unconciously, my eyes wander over to the bow and arrow station. I'm just itching to go over there and pick up that bow, feel the weight of the shiny silver weapon in my hands, feel the pull of the drawstring against my fingers as i pull it back in preparation to release the arrow. I close my eyes for a moment and remember what it was like back in District 12. I never would have thought i would long to go back there but I do now. I miss Prim, my mother, even Buttercup, that mangy old cat that Prim so desperately begged me to keep. Most of all I miss Gale. I sigh, eyes still closed, as I remember times with Gale. Things weren't good back in our District, but we made do with what we had. I always felt my happiest out in the woods with Gale.

'Not a very appropriate tim eto be napping, is it?' I find Peeta's face looking down at me when I open my eyes. I suppress a groan as I stand up, wishing Haymitch had not instructed us to stick together during training. What is the point when we will be fighting each other to the death in the arena in a few days time? I would love to go off by myself but in a way, I suppose staying with Peeta is good because if I was on my own I wouldn't trust myself not to rush over to the bow and arrow station. I politely ask Peeta where he would like to go next and follow him to the camoflauge section.

I soon realise I am usless at this, although Peeta seems to be in his element. As I watch, he is thoroughly enjoying himself, painting his hand and forearm various shades of brown, black and red, even purple as it slowly starts to tranform into treebark.

Feeling absolutely no enthusiasm for this activity, my eyes start to wander around the training room. It is magnificent, there is no denying it, although I can't help but feel disgusted at the Capitol. They set up this to help us train, and for what? To kill each other.

Somehow, my eyes once again find him. He has moved on from spears now, and is trying out a mace. He swings it around a few times but seems to be having some trouble with it. I feel a sudden urge to go over and join him. I frown. I am NOT obsessed!not, not, not. . . . . . .

I once again try to convince myself that I feel nothing for this boy, that my strange pull towards him is not, in fact, towards him, but towards the weapons. Yes, that would be it. I just want to try out some new weapons. I feel like I am wasting time here, trying to do something I obviously won't ever be able to do. Yes, just the mace calling to me. Nothing to do with the boy from District 1. Nothing at all. Not even his amazing looks. . . . . . . .

I snap myself out of the dream. Did I just think that?No, I can't have. No, it's just the pressure of all this getting to me. The frustration of not being able to tie a stupid knot or paint a _stupid_ _tree_ on my hand!I have never really thought of boys romantically, maybe Gale a bit before, but it wasn't like that with us, we were just friends and I know that's all I'll ever want to be with him. I am certainly NOT attracted to this boy from District 1. . . . I don't even know his name for crying out loud!

All my sudden confidence about walking over to where he was standing and having a go at that mace. . . . It is gone. I know it's all in my head, he doesn't know what I was thinking, but how can I trust myself not to say something stupid? How can I trust myself to stop a blush coming to my cheeks? Why am I even contemplating going over to socialise with careers? I don't care about them, I don't care what they think of me. I despise every single one of them.

But my eyes still flicker over to where the district 1 boy is standing and for a split second he looks at me. I almost jump, but manage to keep my gaze steady. I am not intimidated by him. He looks away and throws the mace but it falls to the ground several inches from the target and clutches his arm in pain from the weight of it. I have to bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from laughing but something on my face must show, because when he suddenly glances over at me, his eyes narrow and he glares. I do not care. I hold my head high to show that I am not to be intimidated.

Selfish, overly-confident, show off, jerk. . . . . . . . . .

I think of every bad thing I can think about him and make a list in my head. I smile as it is quite long.

I realise that I am wasting precious time in the training centre, sitting here doing nothing as I wait for Peeta to finish his masterpiece. Jaw set determinedly, I set off for the spear throwing station almost immediately, without even bothering to give Peeta an explanation.

I arrive at the spear throwing station and reach for one of the long, steely weapons.

My hand closes around the spear just as another does and when I look up, i find myself looking up into the beautiful emerald green eyes of the boy from District 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Please review, guys and tell me if you like the story and want me to keep going, it'd really make my day!I just love this pairing and the idea has been going around in my head for a while now. **

My first impulse is to run away. My instinct tells me that this is dangerous and I should leave. . . . _now,_ but I can't bring myself to walk back to Peeta. It would make me look weak, running away like a scared puppy with my tail between my legs in shame. I lift my chin indignantly, to show that I am not afraid of this boy.

I expect him to shout at me, threaten me, say something menacingly to make me drop the spear, but instead i am surprised when he actually loosens his grip on the weapon and cracks a grin.

'Ok, Fire Girl, lets see what you can do. '

I narrow my eyes slighly in suspicion. He is surely mocking me, but I take the spear in my hands nonetheless. It feels light and unsteady in my hands, and this unnerves me. I am used to the sturdyness of my bow. It's the only weapon I can handle, whereas this career has been training all his life with different menacing weapons. I give a slight nod in his direction to show that I accept the challenge and stalk forward to take my place as confidently as I can.

I lift the spear and aim it at the target. The speed of my breathing increases as I realise most of the other tributes are watching me.

I throw the spear with as much force as I can. The careers smirk and I hear a few mocking laughs as the spear lands several feet away from the target. I glare as I whip around to take another spear. I am angry now at embarrassing myself in front of all the other tributes. I also realise how stupid I have just been. Now all the careers think i'm an easy kill and will hunt me down first in the arena. If I keep going on like this, I won't stand a chance.

As I take my position again and raise the spear, I feel a strong, warm hand close around my fingers.

'Try holding it this way, ' The boy from One instructs, as he adjusts my fingers holding the spear and my heartbeat suddenly increases, thrumming like a hummingbird's wings. 'You should see a difference. '

I can hear the smirk in his voice at that last bit '_You should see a difference.' _He knows i'm useless. I don't even know why he's teaching me how to do this. I give him a nod to show my thanks, still trying to keep my pride and not really trusting myself to speak after him being so close to me, with his hands on mine. . . .

I throw the spear once again and this time it hits very close to the centre of the target which is what I was aiming for. I feel a smile grace my lips at my improvement.

'Not bad, ' The voice of the boy from one tells me. I turn around to face him and he smiles. 'Marvel, by the way. ' He offers his hand and I shake it.

'Katniss, ' I say with a small smile, amused by the suddenly formal gesture. I give a little surprised gasp at how easily I smiled at him. This is wrong, I should not be smiling at him, I shouldn't even be talking to him... I withdraw my hand sharply and quickly resume my usual passive, cold expression. This leaves him looking slightly bemused but I don't owe this boy an explanation, I don't owe him anything. Stupid, cocky career.

'The girl on fire, ' Marvel murmurs with a grin. I grimace at the new nickname. Thanks, Cinna.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Peeta staring at me in bewilderment and distrust. I shift uncomfortably from foot to foot as I look at him. Marvel notices and his eyes narrow slightly as he looks at Peeta.

I clear my throat. 'I'm going back to Peeta, ' I say, signalling the end of the conversation.

'Ah, your district partener, ' Marvel observes. I nod and start walking back towards Peeta.

Marvel's voice comes from behind me. 'Have fun at the _camoflauge_ station, Girl on Fire. '

Once again, i can hear the mocking, overly confident smirk in his voice.

Damn you, Marvel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thought i'd do a short chapter from Marvel's POV, just to get his feeling for the girl on fire across ;) please keep reviewing, it really makes me smile! And thanks so much for giving me advice and stuff, I rewrote all the chapters and corrected the grammar and spelling mistakes so I hope it has improved. So what do you think of the story? Do you think it's good? Want me to keep going? I just want some reviews to see if people like it and if there is any point to me continuing. Thanks :)**

I retreat to the solitude of my room as soon as we finish eating, so sick of the way the Capitol treat us. Of course, we are showered with luxury's, but for what reason?What is the point if 23 of us are going to get killed in the arena in a few days time anyway? Not that I'm planning on dying anyway. I have been trained for this all my life. No point in worrying. I walk up casually to the mirror and smirk at my reflection. _Damn, those stylists make me look good._ I run a hand through my brown hair as I grin. Well, maybe the luxury's aren't so bad. I still hate the Capitol.

I huff angrily and try to stop thinking about them. Instead i think back to training. . . . The facilities were magnificent. So many weapons to choose from. I had especially enjoyed myself over at the spear throwing station, showing off my skills to the other careers. Making people feel intimidated is a talent of mine. My lips curl up in a smile as i think about the arena. I tell myself i can win this. It's the way i have been told to think all my life. But i know there is some big competition out there. Cato is brutal, Clove is extremely dangerous. . . . . But they will most likely be my allies anyway so i don't have to worry about them for a while. The girl from 5 seems sly, I don't really know about the tributes from 11. Little Rue is so young and I feel sorry for her. She doesn't deserve this. I sigh and decide to try to relax for a while. As I close my eyes the girl from twelve's face flashes before me, her beautiful eyes boring into mine. I frown and squeeze my eyes shut even more. Why am I thinking about a District 12 rat?She's nothing, nothing. . . . .

I drift off into an uneasy sleep with the girl on fire starring in my dreams.

I am running across a meadow, filled with lush green grass and an abundance of wild flowers. A spear is in my hand, the silver of the weapon glinting in the sun. I am hunting.

I sense movement to my left and glance over. The girl from 12 has just run into the meadow. When she sees me, spear in hand, her expression turns to one of terror. I see why. She is cornered. Cato is just behind her. She runs across the meadow with Cato pursuing her and she is not fast enough. Cato reaches her and pulls out his sword. I feel a sudden need to protect her. Without thinking, I lunge at Cato and tackle him to the ground, away from the Girl on Fire. I can't let him hurt her, _won't_ let him hurt her.

My spear hits him as his sword hits me and the Girl on Fire stares at me, her eyes horrified and pleading, pleading me to stay with her.

I wake up, gasping and panting with the image of the Girl on Fire still fresh in my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, i'm really enjoying writing this fanfic and I hope you like reading it, please review to let me know if you do. Thanks for all the reviews so far and Wishing on Fireflies, i'm really glad I made you laugh! :D I wanted to put a bit of humor into the story. :)**

It is time for the interviews. I have been pacing the room for 20 minutes straight, unable to sit still. Cinna comes to accompany me there and give me a few last minute tips. I barely hear him as nervousness takes over and I have to cncentrate hard to calm down, taking deep breaths. In through the nose, out through the mouth, in through the nose, out through the mouth. . . . .

'Katniss? ' Cinna gives my shoulders a small shake and a hysterical giggle escapes my lips. Cinna shakes his head but gives a small smile. 'Did you listen to a word i just said? '

'I did listen, I just didn't understand. ' His words had become incoherent after the first sentence.

He sighs. 'Just be yourself, Katniss. Pretend you are talking to me, i'll be right there in the audience. '

And with that he leaves me to my doom. I do not think he realises how serious this is. I cannot do this! Even Cinna must know that. I try to calm myself with my plan to pretend i'm talking to Cinna but i am just too nervous.

Plus, Haymitch called me a dead slug, which does nothing for my confidence.

It's time to go out onto the stage and take our seats and i am like a deer caught in the headlights. Peeta, having appeared from nowhere, gives me a gentle push in the direction of the stage. I bet Peeta knows i'm going to fail. He's probably happy. He is so likeable, he is sure to do well in the interview and get loads of people lining up to sponsor him. It will make us even, because of my high training score.

The stage is so brightly lit that it momentarily blinds me and I have to stagger my way over to my seat. When I regain my sight, I almost wish I hadn't. There are millions of Capitol citizens staring at me, the immense crowd filling the enormous room, all cheering and screaming and shouting. I concentrate on my breathing again and look at the floor.

The other tributes interviews go past way too fast, though i only pay attention to a few. I pay close attention to Marvel. . . . . I can't help it. My eyes won't leave his stupid arrogant face! He is definatley going for the confident 'I know I can win' angle. I drag my eyes away from him and glare at the floor.

Cato from District 2 sounds brutal and ruthless. I make a mental note to steer clear of him in the arena. Same goes for his district partener, who seems to have an unhealthy obsession with knives, as she talks about her different styles of knife almost the whole of her interview. I also listen to Rue. She skips up to Caesar so gracefully it's almost as if she is flying. She makes the crowd go silent and even the careers are transfixed with awe. She doesn't give away much, like most of us from poorer Districts but she does let Caesar know that she is very hard to catch, 'so don't count me out. '

Thresh is strong but silent, with only one or two word answers and I admire him for that. Then thresh's interview is over and it's my turn. My head swims as I walk out onto the stage towards Caesar and I can't hear anything except for the roar of the crowd. I gladly take my seat next to him. I don't think i could have stayed standing even if I wanted to. I suddenly notice Caesar looking at me expectantly. I don't have a clue what he just said!

'Uh, what? ' I stammer and the audience erupts into laughter.

Caesar chuckles. 'I _said_ that was quite an entrance you made at the Tributes Parade. Can you tell us about it? '

I try to focus on Caesar when I answer because the crowd is doing nothing for my nerves. I take cinna's advice and speak the truth. 'Well I was hoping I wouldn't burn to death. '

I vaguely register that this gets a laugh from the audience, but there is no time to be relieved as Caesar gets on with the questions again. He inquires about the flames and I smile and offer to show him them again. I spin until I am dizzy, flames flaring up from the hem of the dress, and sit down at Caesar's words of ''Steady, steady! ''. Out of the corner of my eye i see the careers muttering together. About my flames, mocking them no doubt. Marvel suddenly looks up at me but I turn away quickly. I can't let him make me lose my focus in the interview now. Caesar procedes to ask me one more question. It is about Prim. I feel a lump rise in my throat at the mention of her and I find it hard to get out the words out answer Caesar's question. He asked what I had said to her when we last said goodbye and the memory almost brings tears to my eyes.

'I told her I would win for her. '

Back in my quarters I fling myself down on the bed, exhausted with relief that the interview is finally over. I can't believe I actually got through it. I don't think Effie or Haymitch do either, as they both expected me to make a fool of myself or be too rude or something along those lines. ''It's just your personality, sweetheart, ' Haymitch had said, trying to be kind.

It is late and the Games are tomorrow but I find that I cannot sleep. After an hour of tossing and turning I finally give up and leave the room. I walk down empty, silent corridors and find my way to the roof. I'm not entirely sure if Tributes are allowed up here but no one has told me i'm not so I go on up. I begin to walk over to the edge of the roof so I can sit down but stop dead as i realise someone is already sitting there. Whoever it is, they haven't noticed me yet and i could leave and they would be nonethewiser. I'm not a coward though and I will do what i like. The noise from my footsteps alert the person that i am approaching and they look up. Once again I find myself looking at Marvel but all arrogance is wiped from his face now. This makes me decide to sit down beside him. That and the fact that I have pride, and I'm hardly going to back down for _him. _

'Hello, Katniss, ' He murmurs quietly. I'm quite surprised to see that there is no arrogant smirk to go with this greeting, but he is still a career and I still do not trust him.

'Hi, ' I reply. We sit in silence for a few moments, looking down on all the citizens of the Capitol as they celebrate our doom.

'They sicken me! ' I suddenly spit out. Marvel looks up, amused, a questioning look in his eyes.

'Look at them, they're actually _happy_that 23 kids are going to die! Don't you hate them for that? ' I look up at him and wait for an answer.

'Well, I suppose that depends on which way you look at it. Some Tributes want to bring pride to their district, so they'll go along with it. It's an honour. ' Marvel doesn't look at me.

I scoff. 'Are _you_ happy to go along with it? Do you seriously only care about bringing pride to your District? '

'Look, Girl on Fire-'

'Don't call me that! '

Marvel smirks and I scowl. 'Not my fault your stylist decided to dress you up in flames. '

'Just shut up, Marvel! ' I turn my head away from him. 'Why am i even talking to you? ! '

'Well, _I_ don't know. _I_ shouldn't even be talking to _you_! District _twelve_. ' Marvel snaps.

I stand up angrily. How _dare_ he talk about me and my District like that!

'Oh, I don't even know why I bother! ' I half shout. 'I can't believe I actually tried to make conversation with you! All you want to do is go out into the arena and kill everyone in sight! '

Marvel stands up now aswell, fury written all over his face. 'That's not how it is! ' he growls.

I sneer. 'Of course it is! Your just-'

'Maybe I have family to get back to too, Katniss! ' Marvel shouts. Then, in a quieter voice than before he mumbles, 'I can't help this, it's the way I was brought up, the way I was told to be my whole life. ' He hangs his head. 'It's not my fault' Then he looks up and sneers, 'So sorry you had to endure being in my company. ' He glares at me one last time before turning and walking away.

I find myself feeling bad, feeling guilty. He has family to get back to too. It's not his fault. . . . . .

I drift into an uneasy sleep that night, my conversation with Marvel replaying again and again in my dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, i've been realy busy but I really wanted to get back to the story again so, here I am :P Hope you like this chapter and keep reviewing! **

_**Katniss's POV**_

I wake up suddenly, startled by my latest nightmares. About the Games of course, because this is the day we enter the arena. I struggle to take deep breaths and keep myself calm, resisting the urge to squeeze my eyes shut for fear of what I may find behind them. I have to stay strong, I have to win this, for my family, for Prim.

I get ready in a daze and the time flies by far too quickly. I soon find myself in the hovercraft with the other tributes, not quite knowing or caring how I got there. I wince as a lady injects a syringe into my arm. It turns out to be my tracking device, so the gamemakers can keep track of me in the arena. Great, that makes me feel _so_ brilliant. Ya know, knowing I am basically being stalked while my every move is played on live tv for the entertainment of the people of the Capitol.

I start going through my strategy for the Games in my head, struggling to remember everything Haymitch told me. The only useful part really was 'Stay alive, Sweetheart, ' and even then he was half drunk. He also ordered Peeta and I to avoid the bloodbath at the cornucopia and find water. I'm in a daze and I barely notice what's going on around me. Breaking away from my thoughts, I look up to find Marvel sitting right across from me. He meets my gaze and holds it for a second. I still feel a bit awkward after last night so I look down and pretend to be very interested in studying the floor of the hovercraft. I close my eyes. How much longer unti we reach the arena? How much longer will it be before I am in that glass tube, heading up into the arena for the first time? How fast will that time pass by? All sorts of questions and concerns flash through my head and I can't even begin to think of a strategy. Just _stay alive. _

_**Marvel's POV**_

I look away from Katniss just as she bows her head down to glare at the floor. Under different circumstances I probably would have shot her a confident grin but it stills seems as if we haven't yet resolved our arguement last night, so I don't really know what to do for once. I try to quickly run through what my strategy will be in the arena but I just can't be bothered really. Jump off the podium, grab a weapon, kill some kids and tthen join up with the careers. Simple as.

My mind starts to wander and I find myself wondering what Katniss is thinking rght now. To be honest, i'd be pretty worried if I was her. She may have got an eleven in training but she has no allies. None that i know of anyway. The career pack will take her down easily. For some reason this worries me. _Stop_, I command myself. _You don't care about that District Twelve. Stop thinking about her! _It disturbs me, the thought that I am suddenly worried about her safety. What is happening to me? ! I shake my head to rid myself of the thought and look around the hovercraft. I see a few tributes I recognise, but most I cannot put names to. Maybe it is better that way. They'll most likely be dead in a few weeks anyway.

I see Rue sitting few seats across from me. I feel a wave of guilt and sympathy wash through me as I watch her anxious little face. Her hands are balled into fists at her sides. I really feel sorry for her.

Damn, I could've punched myself. Right in the face. I really could've. I cannot afford to feel sympathy for any of them! I have to kill to get out of here, and I can't let anything hold me back.

I sigh, as I look over at Rue again. This time she looks up and catches my eye. She gives me a weak smile, which quite frankly shocks me enought that I am fool enough to smile back at her. I couldn't help it, I just felt like I _had_ to smile, and it was actually genuine. But i can't believe she smiled at _me, _a _career_. This whole thing is messed up. I push all my emotions away. I stop thinking about the Fire Girl. I stop thinking about Rue. I don't care about them, I _don't. _I stop thinking about all the kids sitting around me in the hovercraft. Nothing matters anymore, all that matters is getting out of this alive.

Which is totally what I am gonna do.

With all that in mind, I find that I can't wait to get into the arena.

_**Katniss's POV**_

As soon as the hovercraft lands I am whisked away to the Launch Room to make my final preparations for the Games before I am launched into the arena. In other words, Cinna has to come in and make me look pretty for the camera's all over again. Which I don't see the point of, since i'l probably be dead 5 minutes into the bloodbath. I am furious with myself for thinking like this, I have to get back alive, I have to win. I have to do this for Prim. I grit my teeth in determination as Cinna makes the final adjustments to my outfit for the arena, pinning my token fromm district 12, the mockingjay pin, to my jacket. I am grateful for this as it reminds me of who I am where I come from. I feel a wave of gratitude towards Madge.

All too soon I am saying goodbye to Cinna as I make my way over to the glass cyinder that will propel me into the arena, plunged immediately into danger. My breath quickens and I quickly run through a few simple things to start of with in my mind. Remember what Haymitch told you, avoid the bloodbath. find water, don't step off the podium before the 60 seconds are up or you'll be blown to pieces. . . . . . .

I shield my eyes against the strong glare of the sun and as they adjust I take in my surroundings. Cornucopia in the centre, of course, in one direction a lake, a steep cliff that I cannot see beyond in another. . . But then I lay my eyes upon the wood that makes up most of the arena, and for the first time since I was entered into the Hunger Games, I felt a surge of hope. _This is perfect, _I thought to myself, allowing a small smile to briefly light up my features. _This is __**me! **_

There are only 20 seconds to go when I notice the bow and arrows lying there in front of the cornucopia. They are for me, I know they are. I am overcome by a determined need to get to that bow and quiver when I remember what Haymitch advised. _Avoid the bloodbath. _So it's down to listening to Haymitch and fleeing for the woods, or risking everything to get that bow and arrows that could be my ticket to winning the Games. I weigh it over quickly in my head but the decision is made almost immediately. That bow is _mine! _

10 seconds to go. . . . . 9. . . . . 8. . . . . .

I adjust my posture in preparation to run when the gong sounds but I catch peeta's eye. He is shaking his head at me. He knows what I am planning. I am momentarily caught in a second of indecision-and the gong sounds, signally the start of the 74th Hunger Games.

Those first few seconds lost were precious, but I still sprint across the rough ground, desperate to get something, anything, just to get my own back on Peeta for making me lose my concentration. I make a beeline for a lone orange bag not too far from me, deterrmined not to leave empty handed.

I scoop up the satchel, dangerously close to the centre of the bloodbath, but I have it. No time for relief yet though. I quicklly turn and dart off in the direction of the trees but as I turn I am met more tributes hacking away at each other. I dodge a small dagger that flies my way and sprint faster than I have ever sprinted before to get away from the awful scene all around me. That's when I see him.

_**Marvel's POV. **_

I feel so powerful, so strong. I have aquired a few weapons from the cornucopia and I use them with great enthusiasm, injuring a girl from Disstrict 3 and killing another tribute who I do not recognise. It does not matter. Nothing matters right now, apart from the fact that I am here, now, in the Hunger Games. . And I have a title to win. Victor of the 74th Hunger Games.

I barely acknowledge which weapons I am using, I just took whatever my hands found first. I will get myself some spears when the Bloodbath is over. Then the Games _really_ begin for me.

I spin around, reeady to take out another trubute if necessary, and my eyes find hers. Katniss.

Her eyes are wide and frightened. She's like a deer caught in the headlights. She is cluthing an orange bag, probably filled with something useless, since it obviously wasn't found near the mouth of the cornucopia or sh'd be dead by now, without a weapon. I could kill her now, if I wanted. But. . . I can't. . .

I realise i don't want to. I don't know why but there's no time to think about it now. I am just about to tell her to go, to run to the woods where she'll be safe. For a while anyway, since none of us are really safe here in the arena. But that's when it happens.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see her standing there. Knife poised, ready to let fly, a murderous look on her face. Clove. And the knife is aimed straight at Katniss's head. I don't think about what I do next, it happens instinctively. I stick out my leg and trip Katniss up. She lands flat on the ground with a squeal. Then i do the stupidest thing ever.

I leap in front of Katniss, right in the path of the knife that is now flying towards me.

_**Katniss's POV. **_

I spit out a mouthful of grass and mud and wonder what the hell just happened. Marvel was there. . . . and then he wasn't. . . . and now i'm on the ground. . . . . because he. . tripped me. . . . . .

From my position on the ground, I twist my head and catch sight of Marvel, who is standing right in front of me. In the way of the knife the girl from 2 has just let fly.

I open my mouth in a scream of horror, ignoring the voice in my head sceraming _'Why do youcare? Why do you even care what happens to him?'_

Marvel suddenly collapses to the ground. I feel numb. I don't know what to do. So I just lie there, on the ground, imagining Haymitch drunkenly cursing at the screen because I am spending so long here in the middle of the bloodbath. Clove starts yelling at Marvel, screeching so shrilly it hurts my ears.

'What did you do that for, you stupid idiot! ' She screams. For some reason, I feel a sense of great relief run through me when I hear him mumble incoherently in answer. He is alive. . . Why am I so relieved?

Marvel sits up, wincing slightly as he pulls the knife from his arm. He halfway turns towards me and mouths somehting I make out to be, _run, now! _

Thankful for Clove's momentary distraction, I get up and take off without hesitation. I hear Clove curse and tthe whoosing of another knife flying towards me. I shield myself quickly with my backpack and it jams into it, presenting me with a nice gift from Clove.

I make it to the woods, but even then I don't stop running. I have just one thought in my mind. _Get asfar away from that Cornucopia as possible. _

After miles of non stop running and brisk walking, I sit down to take a rest and examine the contents of my orange bag, sure enough that I am now a safe enough distance from the careers, even if they did come looking for me.

I cannot concetrate though, as I start thinking about Marvel, how he saved my life. Why? Why did he go and take a knife in the arm for me? He could've just let Clove kill me and be done with it, or just as easily killed me himself. But he didn't. . . . . I cannot sort out the jumbled mess of thoughts whizzing around my head now. I put my head in my hands and listen to the birds sing.

_**Marvel's POV. **_

Bloodbath over. I am sitting down nursing my injured arm, with a few precious spears beside me. Clove's knife barely scratched me, luckily. Fortunately, she didn't ask any more questions about my taking the knife in the arm for Katniss. She probably just thought I was trying to kill Katniss or something, being too wound up in the bloodbath to notice anything amiss.

I didn't kill anyone else after the encounter with Katniss. I didn't even attempt to. It wasn't just the injury to my arm. The cut wasn't really that deep and I could have fought on. But there was something, something that made me feel sickened with myself for killing the other tributes. Maybe it was the look in Katniss's eyes, maybe it was the mass of lifeless bodies strewn around the plain, the way everything in my vision turned into a red blur. . . . . maybe all three.

I look up and see Cato, Glimmer and Clove laughing and boasting, the malicious look in their eyes, hungry for a kill.

Is that how my eyes look? Is that how they appeared to everyone I came across in the bloodbath? Is that what Katniss saw when she looked into my eyes?

That's when I realise how sick these Games really are.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I haven't updated in a while and sorry this chapter will be quite short, but i'm not giving up on the story! Review! ! **

_**Katniss POV**_

I walked for so long, walked until my feet hurt so much i couldn't take another step without gasping in pain. And then there was the pain in my throat. I needed water badly but I had been walking for miles without coming across so much as a stream. I trekked across the dry ground of the forest floor, knowing that if i sat down there would be no getting back up. I was just so _tired_.

Just as i thought i couldn't walk another step, i found myself knee deep in water. Cool, clear water. I had stumbled into a lake! Resisting the urge to drink from it there and then i quickly set about purifying it, filling my container with the precious liquid.

I took the time to relax, sipping water contentedly and starting to feel more at home. I started daydreaming then. I found myself beginning to think about Marvel again. Why had he taken that knife for me? He's a career! A career that saved my life for some strange reason. Damn, now i was going to start owing him. My breath came out in a hiss of frustration. I can't start owing a career in the middle of the Hunger Games!

That was when i heard the voices. Faint at first, but gradually getting louder. Fear gripped me but i still managed to function. I packed my things fast and ran in the opposite direction of the voices, the jeers and shouts of careers of course. I felt sick. I hadn't anticipated an encounter with them so early on in the game. The careers were closer now so I changed direction in an attempt to shake them off.

'Let's split up! ' I heard Cato roar. 'We're not going back until we get a kill! '

My head started to spin as I ran, my legs not moving fast enough for my liking. I heard someone behind me, gaining on me fast. My best hope was that it wasn't Cato, but luckily the sound of running behind me wasn't thunderous enough for that. I cried out as my foot caught on a branch and I fell.

The footsteps behind me slowed and stopped. _Please make it quick, _I thought pleadingly. My face was squashed into the dirt but I was too afraid to look up. I felt sick to my stomach when the footsteps came closer. There was a pause, the longest pause in eternity.

I couldn't help it. I looked up out of curiousity and fear. I just caught a glimpse of his face before he turned and walked away. Marvel.

I stayed on the ground, numb, not knowing what to do. I was in shock. He didn't kill me. . . . I'm still alive. . . .

Hearing a snap of a twig I jumped up quickly. It was just a deer. For a moment we just stared at each other. Coming to my senses I grabbed Clove's knife from my backpack and hurled it at the stunned animal. I missed by inches and the deer darted off into the safety of the trees. I cursed under my breath. I really needed a bow. I couldn't do anything without it. The stupid girl from District One had the only bow in the game. . . . MY bow. I put my head in my hands in frustration for a second before i remembered that my every move was being watched by the citizens of Panem. I couldn't affford to look weak. I got up and began to walk with only one thought in my mind.

_That bow is mine. _

_**Marvel's POV**_

I spent the rest of the afternoon sitting away from the other careers, sharpening my spears absentmindedly. I had managed to let Katniss off witout Cato suspecting anything but really, couldn't she be more careful? Try to stay out of trouble just a little bit more? It could have been Cato who had found her.

I was getting so sick of all of this. I wasn't like Cato, I didn't go around killing everyone in sight. Although I would if it would mean i'd get out alive. I groaned. _I'm a monster. _

Without so much as throwing a glance in the direction of the others I picked up my spears and walked briskly towards the forest. I don't think they even noticed me leaving.

I needed to clear my head because I didn't have a clue what was going on. Thoughts were whizzing through my head too fast for me to decipher them. I don't know how long I walked for but eventually I stopped, sitting down on a rock and putting my head in my hands. I groaned. Opening my eyes I suddenly realised how dark it was. What the. . . ? How long had I been gone?

_Shit. _Cato's gunna kill me. But what do I care about him and his rules anyway?

I was just standing up when I suddenly heard a noise in the trees ahead of me. I froze. It could be another tribute. I began walking after it, moving slowly to try and catch whoever it was off guard. Once I got rid of this tribute I was one closer to home..

A dark shadow suddenly darted out in front of me. Reflexively, I flung my spear at it but missed. I missed? What the fuck is happening to me? I'm great, I _never_ miss! Scowling and cursing under my breath, I continued stalking my prey, blaming the fading light for my miss with the spear. I thought i heard something a few feet away so I began to run after it. My foot caught on something and I fell.

'Oww, _shit! _' I cried out. My foot had caught on a branch sticking out of the ground and it seemed that i'd twisted my ankle in the process of falling. Stupid branch. I pummelled it with my fists, rage taking over my logic. _There, that's one less enemy to worry about, _I thought to myself, taking a look at the squashed branch.

Panting, I reached for my spear. I froze halfway when I sensed someone there, _right beside me. _Out of the corner of my eye I could just make out a figure standing, halfway hidden behind a slender tree. The figure was small with a dark fuzz of hair. The little girl! What was her name? I could feel my eyebrows furrow as I thought. Rue! That was it.

'Rue? ' I called out tentatively. I didn't want to have to kill this little girl, no matter how much I wanted to get home. Hopefully someone else would get her later on in the game. S'long as it's not Cato.

I saw her innocent little face peek out from behind the tree cautiously, but she didn't approach.

I rolled my eyes at her. 'Seriously, do I look like i'm capable of killing you right now? ' I gestured to my spear which I still hadn't retrieved from when I fell, lying a few feet away. On top of that i was still sprawled on the ground with my ankle sticking out at an odd angle. Kind of embarrassing.

Rue smiled, coming out from her hiding spot and into full view. 'I guess not. ' She replied.

Then, to my utter surprise, she skipped, yes actually skipped, over to me and sat down. She_ sat down. _Beside _me! _I flinched back but she took no notice.

'I saw you from up in the trees earlier on. ' She continued with a grin. 'You looked pretty angry at something. '

'What is there to be happy about right now? ' I shot back bitterly.

Rue shrugged. 'I just make the most of what i've got. It's not really that bad. ' I stared at her, eyebrows raised.

'So you're Little Miss Sunshine, eh? '

Rue laughed. It was a gentle, happy sound and it almost made me forget where we were. That sound didnt belong here. _She_ didnt belong here in the middle of the Hunger Games. What kind of sick world is this?

'How's your ankle? ' she asked, rumaging around in her small brown backpack.

I tentatively moved my foot. I hissed as a sharp pain shot up my leg. 'Sore, could be broken, whatever. ' I stated simply with a shrug.

Rue rolled her eyes and grabbed my ankle.

'OW! ' I yelled. 'What the hell do you think your doing? That _hurts! ' _I tried to wriggle away from her grasp.

'Hey, stop moving! I'm putting on this bandage. I'm no doctor, but I think that's what you're supposed to do when you bust up your ankle like this. ' I could detect the slight sarcasm in her voice and couldn't help smiling a little. Though I didn't like being the damsel in distress.

I let her fix up my ankle without too much protest but then drew back. 'Why are you helping me? Why aren't you even afraid? ! I'm a _career_ for god's sake! '

Rue shrugged. 'I can tell you're not like the others. I like you. You're funny. '

The shock must have shown on my face because she laughed again.

'You're kinda like the big brother i've always wanted. '

I didn't see that coming. The big brother she'd always wanted? A _career? _What was she on about?

Before I could stop myself I spat out, 'I'm a monster, Rue! '

Rue's eyes widened. 'No you're not. You're not like Cato and Clove. They're like killing machines. ' She suddenly stopped and looked around anxiously, as if they had somehow heard her.

I rolled my eyes. 'And what's to say i'm not too? I could kill you right now. '

This time Rue rolled her eyes. 'Right, ' She said sarcastically, laughing like she knew I wouldn't.

'Hey, are you mocking me? 'I joked, cracking a smile. I couldn't help it, her smile was contagious.

'Yup, ' Rue grinned and dodged away with a squeal when I swiped at her playfully. Wow, what had come over me?

I was really starting to like this kid. I didn't have a younger sister back in District One but if I did, this is just how i'd like her to be. I didn't know what was wrong with me, maybe I was going crazy. I couldn't afford to make friends in the Games! I probably was going crazy. . Yup, that would explain everything.

Suddenly thinking of something, I reached into my bag, pulling out a handful of food i'd kept in there and offered them to Rue. 'Hungry? '

Rue's face lit up and you'de swear she'd never seen such a feast in her life, even though it was barely anything, a few pieces of fruit, packet of crackers. . .

She wolfed the whole lot down in minutes and washed it down with a gulp of water from my flask.

The sky was very dark now and I decided that I just couldn't be bothered to walk all the way back to the other careers. Sprawling out on the ground, I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes.

I jumped when I felt a small form wriggle in beside me. Rue.

For some reason, I didn't feel like pushing her away.

'Sorry, by the way, ' I mumbled, half asleep.

'For what? ' Rue asked.

'Oh you know, nearly killing you earlier on today. ' It seemed like a lifetime ago now when i had left the rest of the careers and headed out into the woods. 'When I threw my spear. I didn't know it was you. '

'S'ok, 'Rue mumbled. Within minutes her breathing got slower and deeper. She was asleep. I stayed awake, listening to the sound of her heartbeat. A heartbeat that some day soon, might stop. All becasue of the Capitol's want for entertainment. My heart hurt when I thought of how Rue's life could end so suddenly. She was so young and innocent, she didn't deserve to be here. I felt so sick at the thought of the citizens of panem sitting back in their luxury sofa's, all relaxed, cheering when another tribute is brutally murdered.

I watched the trees for other tributes, holding onto my spear tightly, not wanting anything to hurt this little girl. Yeah, i've definately gone crazy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I'm really sorry I didn't update earlier, but i'm gunna keep going with this story. I changed around a few bits and pieces such as how Katniss got her bow and I kinda omitted a few things but did flashbacks about them instead. . . But they weren't really important parts and I didn't want ye to get bored with the story. Anyways, here's the next chapter! **** Please review, it'd mean a lot to me. **

I didn't get much sleep that night. I lie there on the cold, hard ground beside Rue, trying to make sense of everything. Should I return to the careers? Well, of course I should, but really, will I?

Cato has obviously noticed my disappearance by now, he may be stupid but he can at least function. Really, if I did come back to them now, who's to say he wouldn't accuse me of_ treason_ and kill me on the spot?

I feel Rue stir beside me. 'Marvel?' A bright smile lights up her features. 'You stayed!' She springs up, not a bit groggy considering the fact that she's just woken up, and sits there grinning at me like i'm the most amazing person alive. Which I am, but y'know. . . .

'Course I stayed, I was hardly going to leave you alone and unprotected, ' I huff.

Rue just smiles. 'And you're staying?'

I pause, weighing my options. I go back to Cato, i'm screwed. I go off on my own, i'm screwed. With Rue, maybe i'm not so screwed. I might at least have a chance, although having a 12 year old girl as an ally was not how I intended my Games to go.

I smile. 'Yeah, yeah I'm staying. '

It makes me feel just a little bit better about myself to see that just saying those words cheers the little girl up.

'So the first thing we should do is move. We can't stay here, the careers might find us. ' I raise my eyebrows slightly as I watch Rue transform into this little leader. I guess I have to agree with her. 'Yeah, and since I have my spears. . . I guess i'll go hunting, find us something to eat later. '

Rue nods her head. 'Yeah, that's a good idea. But we have to be able to find each other later. You know the mockingjays?'

'Er. . . They're birds. . . Right?'

Rue laughs. 'Right. I get the impression that you don't know much about them. Watch this. ' She whistles a short but sweet melody, and I find myself transfixed with awe as the forest suddenly comes alive, Rue's beautiful tune being replayed again and again throughout the forest. It really is amazing. I try the same tune and can't help smiling as I listen to it being played back to me.

'Ok, that really is something, ' I shake my head in wonder. How could I not have known about this before?

'Yeah, we used to use it to call to each other all the time back in District Eleven. . . ' Rue trails off, caught up in some distant memory. Something I never allow myself to do, because the memories are too painful.

Rue surprises me by giving me a hug. I surprise myself by hugging her back. 'I'll see you later, ' I say gruffly when Rue releases me. I'm not really a huggable sort of person to be honest.

'Be careful, ' Rue warns, before smiling again as she darts off into the forest.

'You too, ' I whisper.

_**Katniss POV**_

I try hard to ignore the aching pain in my stomach as I find yet another trap empty. I haven't eaten for a couple of days now, and my last meal was shared with the little girl, Rue. I remembered bumping into her, she was so shy and sweet and it didn't take long for me to earn her trust. I wish now that I had stayed with her but I lost track of her after going hunting for the two of us and haven't seen her since. It was a huge mistake to leave without her. I hope with all my heart that Rue is alright.

She's strong though, she'll be ok, I think to myself as I try to push the nagging voice of worry to the back of my head. I touch my newly acquired bow as I watch for my next meal to show up. I was extremely lucky to find it. I had been sleeping in a tree when the careers had walked by on their way to kill yet another poor innocent victim. Glimmer threw down the bow and arrows in excitement and ran the short distance to where another tribute was stupidly sitting beside a fire. I guess she didn't realise that someone would take her bow, what with her being so close by. It was a huge risk but I knew I had to take it if I had any chance of surviving by myself here in the Games, since i'm even without Rue now.

Maybe it's better off this way anyway, being on my own, having no allies to care or worry about. Although I have to admit to myself, little Rue has already made an impact on my heart.

That's when I start thinking about Marvel again. Why do I keep thinking about him, hoping that he's alright? I hate to admit it, but I care about him for some reason. I know that it's stupid to have feelings for a career, but I just can't help it. I feel so alone, I wish he was here.

'Urgh!' I let out a little shout of frustration before clamping a hand over my mouth and realising how stupid that was. No one in ear-shot, thankfully. I just don't understand why I feel this way about him. I know I shouldn't but. . . I'm just finding it impossible to fight this feeling.

I shake my head, hoping to shake the thoughts away. For the time being anyway.

I'm running out of energy and rationing the little water that I have left. If a career runs into me now, heck, even if a weak tribute armed with a stick runs into me now, i'm screwed. I amble along, not knowing and barely caring where i'm going now, struggling to make my mind focus on the trees and other foliage around me, if one rustles, it could be either an enemy or dinner. Or some vicious creature that the sick, twisted minds of the gamemakers decided to send to kill me.

No, i'm not going down yet.

I stop suddenly when I hear a noise. I strain my ears to make sense of what i'm hearing. Was that a scream? More importantly, was that a 12 year old girls scream?

I hear it again. I dart off in the direction the noise is coming from, struggling to hear more clearly.

'Help!' Another scream. I know for sure that it's Rue this time. My heart clenches in my chest and my stomach constricts with pain and fear, something much worse than the pang of hunger I have suffered from for days now.

'Rue!' I yell as loud as I can, my throat hoarse from lack of water. 'RUE!'

'Katniss? KATNISS!' I can hear her calling. She's heard me!

'I'm coming, Rue!' I shout, hoping and praying that she's not in any immediate danger as I tear across the rough forest floor, stumbling and panting, going as fast as I can.

_**Marvel's POV**_

At least two hours have passed and all i've caught so far is a squirrel. Cursing under my breath, I decide that this is probably the best i'm going to get. Sometimes, it really sucks not being with the careers. I mean, at least when I was with them I could eat as much as I wanted! I know I've made the right decision by sticking with Rue though, I just do.

I haven't heard anything from Rue for a while now. I doubt that there is any point worrying though, she can take care of herself.

For a moment I let my mind wander to the girl from Twelve, Katniss Everdeen. I wonder how she's doing now, and then I wonder why I care. For some reason, I just cannot get her out of my head. I hope she's ok. I don't know why, but I just have to admit it to myself. For some strange reason, I care, and I hope that she's alright.

I sigh. Why do things have to be so complicated?

That's when I hear it. A scream, somewhere close by. That's a little girls scream.

I freeze and my blood runs cold. I'm rooted to the spot. _Please let it not be her, please let it not be Rue. _

'Help!'

It's her. That's her voice, that's her screaming.

I drop the squirrel, not caring anymore and I run. I race across the uneven ground so fast that i'm in danger of tripping and losing time, but I really don't care. I have to get to Rue, I just have to.

I run towards the scream and wonder how much time I have to get to her before it's too late.

'Rue!' I roar. 'RUE!'

'Marvel? Help, Marvel, HELP!'

'Rue!' I yell again, running faster still.

I burst through the trees and into a clearing. In the middle is Rue, tangled up in a net.

'Rue!' I call in relief. Her eyes are wide with fear, but at least she's ok. For now. I have to act fast before whoever set this trap comes back.

I dart towards Rue, who is still thrashing about in the net, but before I reach her, another figure crashes into the clearing.

I snap my head up and reach for my spear, thinking it's whoever set the trap. But before I can even move, an arrow comes hurtling towards me. The new comer who shot the arrow is Katniss Everdeen.

I just about register the screams of 'Marvel no!' from Rue and the look of shock and horror on Katniss' face before the arrow hits me in the side and I am engulfed in pain.

**Wooaah, cliffhanger! What did you think of this chapter? Please review, it'd make my day!**


End file.
